Forever, I'm yours
by Fitched18
Summary: Naomi and Emily were in a car accident changing them both completely. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

After enjoying reading a lot of great stories in this site, I thought that maybe it's about time that I contribute to the brilliant minds here and write one. Do take note that this is my first shot at this so.. BE NICE.

Will be written in Naomi's POV.

"Babe, you're okay. Help is coming alright? I need you to stay with me now.. I need you to keep your beautiful eyes open for me okay? Please... Just hang on a bit more. They're coming…" I try to say this to her while trying not to show the panic that I was feeling. I'm holding her hand tightly as I wait for the ambulance to get to us. Everything was a blur. I don't recognize where we are exactly. I couldn't look anywhere but at her. She looked so small, her head resting on my lap as I see blood running down from her nose, a cut on her right eyebrow that would probably require a few stitches. I look through her body to check if she had other injuries other than her broken left arm and right foot that looked shattered. I was feeling nauseas; my head hit the steering wheel during impact. I know that I also have a cut somewhere in my face and a broken nose. I wouldn't have noticed it if it weren't for the drops of blood that landed on Emily's shirt while I was lifting her up to distance ourselves from the burning car.

"I feel cold, are you cold?" she asks me, I look at her face and I can't help but feel fear crawl up my spine. She looked delirious; her face pale from all the blood that she had lost, her eyes seemed distracted… Looking everywhere like there were people looking at us which is clearly untrue because we were the only people there.

"Just a bit, Em. Just a bit. Are you cold? Hang on." I take off my battered cardigan and drape it on her. "This will keep you warm while we wait for the ambulance alright?", lightly stroking her hair to let her know that I'm there with her, that I'm not gonna leave her.

'Fucking hell what's keeping them so long?' I mumble as I search my pockets again for my phone, feeling very lucky that I was attentive and took the phone from my bag after I laid Emily on the pavement, running as if my life depended on it back to her side again. I quickly called the emergency number my mom gave me and told the woman on the other again that we needed an ambulance, that there was an accident and that my girlfriend was bleeding to death. The voice at the other end of the line had to calm me down because I was screaming and crying at the same time and she needed to know where we were. "We are on the side of the road, near globblers end!" That call was nearly 15 minutes ago, and right before I try to call them again the battery died. "Shit!" Not feeling so lucky now, I guess.

"I think I need a nap babe, I'm suddenly feeling very sleepy…" She trails off, I shook her lightly "No Em! Don't okay? Don't sleep. Remember what I told you awhile ago? I need you to keep your eyes open for me, you know how much I love looking at them." I really do love looking at her eyes, but right now it's not for pleasure but for her survival. I need to make sure that she's awake while the ambulance gets here.

I stroke her cheeks, being aware that she winced as I accidentally brush my hand on her nose, "I'm sorry babe, I'm really really sorry. Just stay here with me okay? Don't leave me… " I quickly wipe the tear that unintentionally fall from my eyes and smile weakly at her.

"I'm not going anywhere Naoms. I'm here, I'll never leave you. " Emily tries to squeeze my hand tighter, trying to assure me that everything will be fine. I hold on to her a few more minutes and then I hear the sirens from a far. I can't help but smile in relief and kiss her forehead, "They're here baby. Everything's fine now. You'll get to rest soon." I say in her ear.

A few minutes later, I see an ambulance park a few feet from us and a fire truck right at its tail. Paramedics running to our side, quickly examining Emily's injured body. The firemen ran near the burning car (mom's really gonna be pissed if she sees the state of it) and kills the fire. A male paramedic kneeled beside me and asked "Miss Campbell? We need to take her now. She needs to get to the hospital as quickly as possible. She lost a lot of blood and time is running out." I look at him, clearly surprised that he was even asking my permission to attend to my girlfriend's needs. He bowed his head and pointed something at me. I followed his eyes and saw that he was pointing at my arms, wrapped tightly around Emily. I didn't even know that I was holding her like that, like it was second nature really. They can't get her off me I guess, that's why he had to ask me to let her go.

It was hard for me to loosen my arms around her, wanting to protect her from all the harm around us. I watched as the paramedics started doing their job and inspected Emily's body, checking if they can move her and lift her to the stretcher. I watched as a woman on a police uniform approached me and wrapped a thick blanket around me, helped me to my feet and escorted me near the ambulance. A paramedic approached me, "Are you alright? Any pain.."

"I can't be here, I have to go with Emily! She needs me! I have to see her!" I cut him off before he gets to finish. "Alright, it's okay. You can come with her in the ambulance, I'll examine you on the way to the hospital." He shows a small sympathetic smile. I weakly smiled at him and ran to the other ambulance, grasping Emily's hand as soon as I'm at her side. "Babe, hold on yeah? We're okay now. You're okay now. I'm right here beside you. I'm not going anywhere." I squeeze a bit tighter to assure her. She looks at me and smile, not the smile that reaches her eyes but just a smile. That would do for now, I say to myself. I climb the ambulance, still holding her hand. The paramedics placed an oxygen mask and a dextrose on her. Checked her BP and other vital signs. For the first time tonight, I feel relieved, knowing that my girlfriend was in good hands.

'Have to call Katie and the rest, gotta let them know. Mom too. Oh God that would be a long conversation.' I think to myself, feeling a bit scared to let Emily's family know what happened. I'm not really scared of her mom and dad, but more with Katie. That twin of her's can be a real pain in the ass sometimes but she loves Emily dearly and would do anything for her. I'm scared to tell her that I wasn't able to protect Emily, that everything that happened was my fault. That if maybe I took the time to check the car, I would've seen that the brake fluids were running low; that I could've borrowed Effy's car and not my mom's old ones or just used our old bikes instead. I'm scared to tell Katie that it was my fault that Emily's in danger right now, fighting for her life and in a weird sense, with my life too.

We arrive at the hospital around 10 in the evening, some police officers waiting for us there. I got down the ambulance with a new plaster on my nose and a bandage on my left eyebrow. I told the paramedics that I'll get it fixed on the hospital and that they have to attend to Emily first. I stand aside as they carry her out from the ambulance and straight into the emergency room. As soon as the doors open, doctors and nurses approached them and I let out the breath I was unaware of holding. "Ms. Campbell, we need to ask you a few questions about the accident. Don't be alarmed, it's only procedure." An officer said, while taking out a notepad. "Sorry officers, but you'll have to wait. She needs medical attention right now… A cut and a broken nose can't be cleaned and stitched by themselves." Said a doctor that approached us. "Yes of course, ain't a problem. We'll be waiting in the hospital's lobby." As they were about to head out, I called them again "Officer! I haven't called my mom yet and my girlfriend's family. They don't know that we are here. I know that they'll be more worried to get a call from you than from me." "Alright miss, there is a phone at the nurse's station. You can use that to call your loved ones." The doctor interjected.

'Who do I call first? My mom or Katie? Jesus this is hard.' And my growing headache is not helping with the decision either. I picked mom for the obvious reasons that I did burned her car to ashes and knowing that she wouldn't kill me. Not like Katie. I dialed my mom's house number and after 5 rings (obviously taking her time to answer), she picks up the phone. "Hello?" "Mom, it's me! I'm at the hospital right now, the emergency room to be more precise. Get here now, I can't say more but will explain later. I'm fine so don't worry, Emily is being attended to in the moment. I need you here mom, hurry!" I end the call immediately, not waiting for her reply. I can't be bothered with all her questions right now. It's easier to explain all in one go, when everyone's here including Emily's family. Oh shit… KATIE! I pick up the phone again and dialed Katie's mobile. After 3 rings, she answers "Hello?" sounds like she's on a good mood, probably thinks I'm one of the blokes that she had handed her number to. "Katie? It's me Naomi." "Hey bitch! What's up? How's my sis?" "Uhh yeah about that. I need to tell you something really important okay? I need you to not interrupt while I'm still talking yeah?" "Fine. What is it?" I take a deep breath, knowing it will be my last if I didn't choose my words right. "Emily and I were in an accident awhile ago when we were heading back home from Gobblers End. I need you to come here to the hospital and bring your parents with you. Don't bring James yet, I think now is not the best time. Emily is being attended to right now, so no need to worry yeah? I'm really sorry Katie, please get here… She's gonna need you, I'm gonna need you." And with that I put the phone down, too scared to hear her reply.

I breath heavily again as I approach the emergency room. I saw the doctor that talked to me awhile ago and I approach him. "Thank you doctor..?" "Dr. Bermingham for you Ms. Campbell. I need to get you fixed so that the officers can do their job, is that alright?" he smiles warmly at me and I nod. He escorted me to one of the beds in the emergency room and closed the curtains. He took out a bandage and a few needles and such and placed it on a metal table beside the bed. "You're very lucky you know? After that accident all you get is a cut, a broken nose and a few bruises." "Yeah well, I wish I was the one that got beat up instead of my girlfriend" He freezes up a bit but then resumes in cleaning my cut, "Don't worry, your girlfriend will be fine. Just a broken arm and foot from what I heard. A few cuts too. But all wounds heal right?" I absentmindedly nod at him, not really hearing everything he said after hearing Emily's condition. 'A broken arm and foot… Oh god I wish she's alright in there. I need to see her' thinking to myself.

After cleaning me up, the doctor stood up and told me to just wait for updates regarding Emily. I remember the policemen waiting for me, so I head out to the lobby. But before I can even step out of the emergency room, I hear the door swing open and frantic footsteps. "There were 2 girls brought here from a car accident? I'm one of the.. Naomi!" my mom, Gina, saw me a few feet away from her, relief evident on her face when she saw me standing up with just a bandage in my head. "Oh dear God! What happened? Are you alright? Had the doctor seen you? Has anyone attended to my daughter!" she shouts, looking around the room, probably looking at nurses and doctors while squeezing the air out of me cause of her very tight hug. "Mom, stop it. I'm fine." I mumble to her, feeling very embarrassed but happy to have my mom with me right now.

"You shouldn't be walking around, come on, lay down on the bed while I talk to the doctors.", she's dragging me back to the bed again, forcing me to lay down. "Mom, I can't stay here. I need to talk to the police officers waiting for me. They need to know what happened awhile ago. I need to get this done. I need to be at Emily's side and I can't do that if I'm talking to them yeah?" I try to reason with her, but she wouldn't give in. "Leave them! You need to stay here. Talk to them when you're feeling a bit better sweetheart." I don't argue with her anymore, instead I reach for her hand, hold them tight to my chest as I feel the first rush of tears coming out of my eyes. "It's all my fault mom! All mine! We shouldn't have gone outside, we shouldn't have brought the car, I should've just ask her to stay at home or.." I sob at her, releasing the pent up emotions. "Shhhh. Its not your fault alright? Don't blame this on yourself, Naomi. You have done everything you could to get her here. There are excellent doctors here, Emily's in good hands." Mom tucks a stray hair to the back of the ear. "Can you ask any of the nurses for updates on Em? I haven't got any yet." "Sure. Just stay here and rest. Don't worry I'll talk to them."

A few minutes later, the emergency door opens again and I hear Katie Fitch's voice. "Is Emily Fitch here? Her girlfriend called me and told me they were involved in an accident and…" "Katie! Over here!" I yell at her while waving my arm in the air to get her attention. She looks at me and I can see that she is scared and happy at the same time to see me. "Naomi! Jesus, what the fuck happened? Where is Emily? Is she alright?" I wasn't even aware that Jenna and Rob were with her, I guess the headache is really that bad. I don't understand what she said next because after a few seconds I feel a bit dizzy, like the room was spinning. "Katie, I.." and then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the wait. I had to work for a few days and on a weekend too! Seriously, my social life is really spiraling downwards. :P But don't worry, I'll try to update as often as possible.

This chapter is actually just a filler… I've got a meeting tomorrow morning so need to sleep early. But don't worry, I've already started with chapter 3. If things go on well, it'll be posted in a day or so.

Thanks for the reviews. It's nice to know that people are actually reading the story and that it wasn't all shit. : )

NAOMI'S POV

It was already pretty dark outside, making it a bit hard to drive. Doesn't help that the right head light was out. Fucking old car. Seriously, mom should have this car towed to the impound. I'm holding the steering wheel tightly and I have my eyes fixed on the road. I can see that there is a sharp turn approaching, so I step on the clutch lightly and then the brakes. The car is not slowing down, I step harder. Still not slowing down. I pull the E-brake to at least slow us down a bit, but it doesn't work. So instead, I yank the E-brake again and turn the wheel sharply to the left and then…

I'm brought back to consciousness because of my nightmare. I try to open my eyes but the head-splitting headache is killing me. It feels like having a hangover, but much worse. 'Try to breath' I say to myself, while I try to get used to the pain. I hear voices around me. Familiar voices. A few more seconds and I start to recognize them. I can hear my mom talking, she sounds tired. Tired and worried. I then recognize the person she's talking to, a very worried Jenna Fitch. Very surprising. In the background, I can also recognize Katie's and Rob's voices.

I can also feel a hand clutching mine, mom's I suppose. I know she wouldn't leave my side. I open my eyes and shut them at once because of the brightness of the light. "Can someone close the lights? It's too fucking bright." A bit annoyed. In just a split second, people were towering over me. "Honey, are you okay? You want me to call the doctor? I'll get the doctor." Mom rushes to the door to find the nearest doctor around. "Jesus Naomi, I thought it'll take you a week before you wake up! How's my favorite lezzer doin?" Katie smiles warmly at me, relief on her face. It's surprising to know how close Katie and I have become. After she got over Emily's sexuality and saw how much I really do love her sister, she backed off and tried her best to get along with me. She's actually quite funny. Emily and I always end up having a good time when we're spending time with her. She always gets to… Wait. EMILY!

"Where's Em? Is she alright? I have to see her!" I push the blanket off me and try to sit but then I feel strong hands pushing me back to bed. "Sorry love. You have to rest. Emily's fine. She's right here actually, right beside you." Rob was smiling at me and pointed somewhere. I look to my right where Rob was pointing at and then I saw her. My Emily. She's sleeping soundly on the other bed. She has a bandage wrapped around her head, her left arm and right foot cast. Her right foot was actually lifted a few inches above the bed with a lifting instrument thing that I have no idea what it's called. She also had a small bandage on her nose bridge.

For other people, Emily would have looked hideous baring all the injuries she had from the accident. But in my eyes, she was and still the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. When I look at her, I find myself in awe sometimes. I can't believe for the life of me that someone as wonderful as her had ever found me interesting. I mean, come on, I am a certified loner. I've got sarcasm and coldness with me all the time. But she stayed with me. God knows I've done everything I can to run away from her, but she was always there to catch up on me. I never told her, but I really love her for that. I always had this nagging feeling in my chest that everyone I care about would disappoint me and hurt me in the end. But Emily proves me wrong time and time again.

A few more minutes of staring at her, the door opens and I see my mom and a doctor approach me. He was the same doctor that attended to my cuts. "Hello there Naomi. I see you're awake now. I just have to check on a few things alright?" I nod at him and try to sit up. They try to help me up but I raise my hand to tell them that I can do it on my own. Katie approaches me and props up my pillows, giving me a warm smile. "Thanks." I mutter to her. What the doctor did was pretty basic, inspected my bandages, my eyes and all that. Also asked me a few questions while doing the check up. "Now I need you to be completely honest with me Naomi, still feeling lightheaded? Or even just a headache?" he's standing at the foot of my bed while looking at my chart. "We'll a few pain killers might be nice." I said to him, while massaging my temples, showing them that I really do have a nasty headache. "Alright then, I can get the nurse to give you some every few hours. You have been in a serious accident, so you should not take it likely. I've also informed the officers to come back in tomorrow seeing that you're not fit to talk to them just yet." I smile at him and nod, clearly appreciating what he's done. "Oh and by the way, don't worry about your friend… She's just sleeping. She'll wake up when she's ready." The doctor said a few more reminders to my mom and then left the room.

"I think coffee would be nice right now. Anyone want one?" Jenna asks, clearly meant for them. Everyone nodded and she headed for the door. Before she steps out of the room, she turns around and smiles at me, "I'm glad you're alright Naomi." I can't help but smile warmly at her. I thought that after the accident, she'll kill me for putting her daughter's life in danger. I guess not then. My mom is now seated on the far end of the bed, while Katie on the chair beside me. Rob was seated on a sofa near Emily's bed, looking really sleepy. "You should all rest, you know? I am awake now, I can look out for Emily and myself. Get yourselves home and rest. We'll be fine." "Don't talk nonsense love. We are not leaving you here."

I look at my mom and shook my head, "No, mom. You should all look at yourselves in the mirror. You all look so tired. Go home and rest then just come back tomorrow morning." I place my hand on my mom's and squeeze it assuring her that it was fine. "I could stay here with them if you like, I can ask the nurse that I'll just stay 'cause there are two patients here that needs to be looked after." Katie suggests to my mom. Gina looks between me and Katie and then nods. "Alright then, but I'll be back first thing in the morning alright? You call me as soon as you feel something bad or need anything at all ok?" "Yes, mom." Rolling my eyes as I said so, this being treated like a child is annoying me already. Well not really. Maybe. Well, maybe just a bit.

That leaves me, Katie and Emily in the room. More like Katie and I because Emily is still 'sleeping'. It is quite a relief to have the grownups away for awhile. Gives me time to think about the events a few hours ago. I glance at my right to see Katie seated right beside Emily, her hands holding her twin's. I was jealous of that small contact between them, I wish I could hold my girlfriend's hand and whisper in her ears that I was there with her, waiting for her to wake up again. To tell her how much I love her and that I'm not letting go until she opens her eyes again. "Katie, I forgot to ask awhile ago but… how long was I out?" I really don't know how long I was out of it. She looks up at me and then at her watch. "A couple of hours, its nearly 4 o'clock now so yeah.. just a few hours." I play with my blanket for a while and then let off a sigh, "You want to know what happened Katie?" I ask her, not looking up. "Yes, but I don't think now is the right time. Just rest ok? I'll just stay here in Emsy's side, if you need anything just let me know." "Actually Katie, I do have a favor to ask." She looks up at me again, "Okay, what is it then?"

"Can you help me up the bed? I just want to give Emily a kiss before I sleep again… Seeing that I can't sleep beside her." I try to smile at her, hoping that she'd understand. "Are you sure? You might get… " "I'm fine Katie, I just need to do it or I won't be able to sleep." She lets out a deep breath and agrees. We struggled for a bit, but then when I got to my feet, it only took me three steps to get to Emily. I hold her hand immediately and kiss her temple. "I'm right here babe, okay? I'm just here beside you. I'm not going anywhere, so wake up as soon…" I kiss her forehead and carefully place mine against hers. "I love you babe… wake up." I kiss her again and then I was back to my bed. Katie helped put the duvet over me and in a few minutes I feel sleep coming my way again.

**With the rate I'm going, maybe by chapter 10 Emily would be awake already. Hahaha. Kidding. Don't worry, I'll work on the pace of the story starting with the next chapter.

Do share your reviews, helps keep me motivated : ) And do point out corrections on my grammar and all that, nobody's perfect you know? Constructive criticisms are welcome too!


End file.
